


through this life, and into the next (this is a marriage of equals)

by Hyraeth (Qualyn)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qualyn/pseuds/Hyraeth
Summary: A handfasting is an extended engagement, lasting a year and a day, culminating in either a wedding or a quiet dissolvement. When the druids arrange for Merlin to become engaged to Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, he’s firmly expecting the latter.But prophecy, destiny, and the meddling forces of magic have other ideas.





	through this life, and into the next (this is a marriage of equals)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [through this life, and into the next (this is a marriage of equals)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008401) by [Hyraeth (Qualyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qualyn/pseuds/Hyraeth), [thedaughterofkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings). 



> My entry for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2017! I had such a blast, can't wait to participate again next time! Also a great thanks to thedaughterofkings for writing such a beautiful piece, definitely check the story out!
> 
> Was inspired by DA: I cards for this one, really like how they turned out even though faces decided to take some time off.

 


End file.
